He Could Be Anywhere
by souvenirsfaits
Summary: Reaction fic to last week's episode, When Blaine leaves the gym to wash out his hair, Kurt considers everything that could stand in between Blaine and the bathroom sink.


This is my reaction fic for last Tuesday's episode of Glee. Enjoy!

* * *

**_He Could Be Anywhere_**

"You can do this!" Kurt says over the sounds of his friend's voice's; grabbing Blaine by the shoulders lightly.

Blaine gives Kurt a weak smile and nods, kissing Kurt's cheek before stalking off towards the bathroom to release his obnoxious curls. Blaine shakes his head and smile's to himself, breaking into a jog .

…

Back in the gym, Kurt bites his lip. _I should have gone with him._ He realizes with a start, thinking of awful scenarios where Blaine is cornered on his way to the bathroom, beaten at yet another school dance.

Kurt swallows the lump in his throat and turns toward the double doors, sprinting off toward the bathrooms.

Upon walking through the door of the men's room, Kurt takes notice of the quietness within.

"Blaine?" He calls. "Babe are you in here?"

No response.

Kurt heart drops into his stomach, turning and running out of the restroom. Breaking into a sprint he makes his way down the halls, listening for Blaine as he goes.

…

Blaine strips off his dress pants and steps into the shower, maing quick work of his hair in hopes of getting back to the dance as soon as possible.

_Stupid Brittany and her stupid prom rules._ He thinks, scrubbing roughly at his scalp with his fingertips.

Even in the hospital after the slushy incident he'd managed to be gelled into submission. Despite Kurt's attempts to get his hair free during sex, he'd always managed to keep at least _slightly_ in line. Granted, there'd been that one time after Rachel's party but even remnant gel was better than nothing.

Blaine sighed, excepting defeat and rinsed the soap out of his bushy head.

…

As Kurt stepped out into the parking lot, he was reminded of a nightmare he'd had a few months ago.

…

_Blaine and Kurt laughed happily as they stepped out of Scandals, making their way towards Kurt's Navigator._

"_How did I never learn of this place? Seriously, April Rhodes should have told me during my Playgirl and alcohol phase." Kurt said, thinking of his guidance counselor's unfortunate shoes._

_Blaine giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you didn't know, I want to come with you and make sure no hairy drag queens decide to take you home with them."_

" _I've got to protect my baby" He whispered seductively, not taking notice to the group of grown men behind them, wielding baseball bats._

…

"Blaine?" Kurt called, walking aimlessly in search of his boyfriend.

"Kurt?" A voice called from Kurt's right hand side and he turned to find a girl named Alex from his English class and some random guy in a tux leaning up against a pickup truck. "Blaine's not out here, you're the first one that come out that door in like an hour.

"Oh… Thanks…" He said, not sure how to feel about this new development. _He could be anywhere._

Running back into the building Kurt starts down the hall again, walling past the gyms and hears the sounds of the shower coming from the Boy's locker room.

Rushing into the small, smelly room he yells "Blaine? You in here?" Kurt walks toward the showers, seeing the backside of his tan boyfriend inside and sighing with relief.

"God you scared me half to death!" says Blaine, turning around with his hand over his racing heart.

"The feeling's mutual! I couldn't find you anywhere!" Kurt exclaims, stepping towards Blaine. "I thought…"

Blaine realizes Kurt's train of thought immediately. "Oh god I'm so sorry… I didn't even think…" He says. "Thank you." Blaine sighs.

"For what?" Kurt asks.

"Coming after me. Remembering." Blaine responds, shutting the water off and grabbing the towel he'd hung from the ledge. "I'll be out in a sec… I just have to dry my hair."

Kurt smiled and laughed. "Don't look so scared! I've seen you butt naked and covered in whip cream, I'm not afraid of your frizzy hair."

Blaine bites his lips and sighs. "You should be; it's really fine and… poofy."

Kurt laughs again and kisses the edge of Blaine's mouth. "I'm going to have to see it eventually of you ever plan on living with me."

Blaine eyes go wide and he shakes his head wildly. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"No shower sex for you then." Kurt says with a wink, walking towards the door of the locker room to head back towards the gym. "If it makes you feel any better, you're the only person who's ever been allowed to touch my hair."

Blaine smiles to himself as he hears the sound of the door closing behind Kurt. He sigh and sticks his head under the hand dryer. _Might as well get this over with. _He thinks to himself.

_Shower sex is worth the embarrassment. Shower Sex Blaine, Think of the shower sex._

_~Fin._

* * *

_Please Review and Tell Me What You Think!_


End file.
